Pizza Delivery
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Annabeth's ex-boyfriend sends her pizza from that cute family owned shop. Every Friday. Every Friday, the same guy delivers the pizza around the same time. Somewhere during those times they go from customer and delivery guy to fuck buddies. Rated M for smut!
1. Pizza Delivery

**A/N: Hello! I know I've been gone for a while, but I've been extremely bunkered down with stupid school work. I had like a project in every class, due on nearly the same day. Anyway, how I came up with this, I don't even know. Honestly, it's about pizza, obviously. So Percy delivers pizza to Annabeth from her ex-boyfriend. You'll love it, it has my fav twist in it.**

 **OoC Annabeth. OoC Annabeth. OOC ANNABETH!**

 **Lets see. There are little pieces from _Not Bad, For Such a Huge Nerd_ and other stories. Sorry not sorry. Uh, don't bother me about unprotected sex. You see, this is a fictional story, so I will not bother with safe sex and all. That does not mean I condone unprotected sex. Be an adult and put on a condom. Just cause you read a story where Percy Jackson didn't put on a condom or even thought about condoms, doesn't mean you don't have to. If Percy Jackson jumped off a cliff, would you? **

_**Yes.**_

 **Shut up. Go use a condom you baby.**

 **And begin:**

* * *

Everyday, between 6:45 and 8:10, Annabeth would reserve the hour+ for showering and...anything else that needed to be taken care of in the privacy of her room. Sure, she lived alone. But she still needed to make sure she was in private. She had no actual idea why someone was knocking on her door, while she was showering.

She wrapped a towel around her wet body, moving quickly across her small apartment to open the door. Standing on the other side was a very tall man, wearing a red shirt with a matching SnapBack, turned backwards, hiding a mess of black hair. His eyes were sparkling green, and he smiled charmingly at her.

"I have a pizza for Annabeth Chase. Would you happen to be Annabeth Chase?"

"I didn't order a pizza," she stated.

"Well, you seem to be Annabeth Chase, who lives here. And it's paid for, so I'd just take it. Unless you hate pizza or something."

"What? What sick-minded evil person hates pizza?" Annabeth said, taking the large box of pizza from his hands.

"There's a message, too," he said. He cleared his throat. "Annabeth, please take me back. I know you blocked me, and you aren't reading my texts. I can make it work, babe. I know how much you love pizza, like how much I love you. Take me back, babe. Xoxo Ryan."

She rolled her eyes, saying "Of course it's Ryan. Always Ryan."

"Enjoy your pizza," he said.

"Thanks, have a good night." Annabeth said.

"You too," he said, then she closed the door.

Annabeth put the box on the kitchen counter, then went back to her room, picking up her phone. She went on Snapchat, unblocking this Ryan kid and opening a chest with him.

 **Annabeth: Get a grip, get a life, and GET OVER IT!**

 **Annabeth: We broke up over six months ago! I will move, if that's what it takes!**

Before she could get a reply, she threw her phone onto her bed, moving to put on clothes. Or, at least, put on a pair of panties and a tee shirt. She just invited her best friend, Piper, to share her pizza.

* * *

The next week, Annabeth was in her room, scrolling through her feed in her undies when there was a knock at the door. She tried to ignore it, but when it came a third time, she got up, throwing on a tee shirt with a resigned sigh. She opened the door, making eye contact with the pizza guy.

Its definitely warmer then the last time she saw him, and he definitely is enjoying the heat of late May. The only indication that he works at the pizza place is his hat, worn in the correct way this time. He's wearing a red tee shirt, much like his uniform but without the logo and the loose fit, and a pair of loose gym shorts. He's got a sheen of sweat on his skin, probably out delivering all day. _G_ _oddamn,_ this guy is _gorgeous._ She hadn't really noticed before, but, _wow!_ He's tall, and he has black hair. And good god, he must work out every single day because he's fucking ripped and she wonders what his arms would feel like if they were holding her up against the wall while he—

"Look at you, wearing clothes Ms. Annabeth," he said.

She scoffed, shaking her head with a slight smile, "This doesn't count as clothes. I'm literally wearing a tee shirt."

"True, true." he said. "I have another pizza for you."

"But why? Is there any possible way you can tell him to leave me alone?"

"Don't think I allowed to do that, since he orders online and all that. But I have another note for you."

 _Annie-bear, remember those days? I know you texted me, but then you blocked me! Please, I just want to talk things through. My life is so incomplete without you. Xoxo Ryan_

"He's such a douche," she muttered. "Do me a favor? My friend lives right across the hall. Give her the pizza."

"Well okay. You have a good night, Ms. Annabeth Chase. And next time you open the door, put on a bra."

"Maybe next time I just won't wear anything." she challenged.

"Giving the whole hall a show?"

"Pizza guy, what's your name?" Annabeth asked.

He smiled cheekily, turning to the opposite apartment. "Percy." he called over his shoulder.

Annabeth nodded, closing her door. She went back to her room, opening a new message from her other friend, Thalia.

 **Thalia: You bought me pizza!**

 **Annabeth: Not even close**

 **Thalia: But there was a pizza dude at my door**

 **Thalia: said 'Ms. Annabeth Chase sent you a pizza'**

 **Annabeth: That doesn't sound like something I'd do.**

 **Thalia: Should I be worried that it's poisoned?**

 **Annabeth: Mhm**

 **Annabeth: Jk. Ryan sent me another pizza.**

 **Thalia: Well I'm very thankful that the douchepants has FINALLY decided to start buying your affection.**

 **Thalia: Give me more pizza!**

 **Annabeth: NOPE. If I get another pizza, it's MINE**

 **Thalia: Y u give me pizza now? Huh?**

 **Annabeth: I ate already. Plus, pizza doesn't help satisfy my excessive horniness**

 **Thalia: Use your new dildo or something. Don't be a horny, lonely hermit!**

 **Annabeth: I do not own a dildo, Grace.**

 **Thalia: What sane, single adult female (or dude) doesn't have a dildo? Your insane Chase.**

 **Annabeth: Gotta go. I'll get off to my fingers or something.**

 **Thalia: I'll be here with ma pizza.**

Annabeth put her phone to charge, looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, mind wandering to her delivery man, Percy. She couldn't help it, palming her boobs through her tee shirt. So far, Percy was the only actual guy she'd held a conversation with since Ryan, not including her friends' boyfriends and her brothers.

She had no trouble picturing Percy naked, playing with her, fingers pulling on her nipples. She mimicked the action with her own hands, squeezing her right nipple between two fingers, moaning softly. Percy hand moved another hand down to her pussy, finger trailing over her covered slit. Her pussy was dripping, her panties soaked through. She immediately throws off her panties, reaching into her nightstand and pulling out a small one sex toy. It's an egg, pink and rubbery, There's a tiny, flexible silver antenna sticking out of it, and a small, pink, plastic remote right next to it.

 _No more Percy. I don't even know him. I do know this egg._ Annabeth thinks.

She holds it in her hand and twist the speed setting. It feels funny, and soon enough she gets it on her nipple, at the lowest setting. She kneel on her bed and slowly increase the intensity up to about half way through. That's when she moves it down to her clitoris. She pushes it against herself and it feels so good she moans loudly and grind her hips, getting her face down on the pillow. She's already about to come and can't believe there's still so much more to it.

She turns onto her back, pulling her knees to her chest and, legs apart, slowly pushes the egg into her pussy. She's quivering with anticipation about the vibrations. She's so wet, it slides in with just the right amount of resistance. It's resting against her g-spot, and finally turns it on, increasing the intensity. Loving it, she moans and rubs herself, her nipples and clitoris. She can feel her orgasm building rapidly. It's on the highest setting now and it's driving her fucking insane.

It moves a little further in, so Annabeth instinctively reaches into herself to pull it back towards her g-spot. She grabs, pulls, it gives; she's cumming, screaming and writhing on the bed. She's a mess of sweat and juices and can't stop smiling as wave after wave of delight rips through her, made more powerful by the vibrations.

She popes the egg out, switching it off sluggishly. She fell asleep like that, a mess of cum and sweat.

* * *

The next week, on Friday again, Annabeth is walking down her hallway. She worked late at work, and is absolutely exhausted. She's wearing her stupid work clothes: a white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, a blazer buttoned up to only expose the top of her blouse and her work heels. Of course, seeing as work is over and she's exhausted and tired, her usual perfect bun is a mess, blazer in a bundle in her hand along with her work bag. The top two buttons of her blouse are undone, her shirt haphazardly tucked in.

She sees the pizza guy about to knock on her door and groans. _It's Friday_ , she thinks. _He's always here on Fridays._ She slides up next to him, poking a finger in his ribs. Percy smiles down at her, face beaming.

"Look at you, I didn't think you actually wore clothes or did things," he says jokingly.

"Hmph." she frowns. "I'm in a very pizza mood. Gimme."

"You don't wanna hear the note?" Percy asks.

"Trash it. I hate work, love pizza." she said, taking out her keys. "Hey, when do you get off?"

"Your usually my last delivery." Percy said.

"If you decide to take my order next week, I wouldn't happen to mind you staying, to eat a slice or two." Annabeth said with a shrug. She pushed her door open, stepping inside.

"Not tonight?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"I just wanna eat then sleep. I might throw a shower in the mix." She took the pizza from him, ready to close the door. "G'night."

"Night. I'm holding you to that offer." Percy said as the door closed.

Unfortunately, when Annabeth went to work Nat Monday, she found herself stuck on a business trip, from Thursday to Sunday, missing her pizza time. In fact, she had forgotten about the pizza day as soon as she was told about the trip. It was a big trip, where they would hold a confrence in Chicago to discuss building plans of a new firm.

When she got back, Thalia told her about how Percy showed up, and eventually just gave her the pizza. Apparently he was pretty crushed. That Friday, when Annabeth's pizza came, Percy wasn't at the door. Instead, an older woman with dark brown hair, and caring blue eyes. Annabeth knew her as Sally, the owner of the pizza shop.

"Hi Sally," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth dear, how are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm doing great," Annabeth said. "Hey, where's Percy?"

"He's sick," Sally chimed. "He got a cold yesterday, so I locked him in his room."

"Wow, your suck a great mother," Annabeth said with a laugh.

"Why thank you dear," Sally said. "I've got one pizza for you."

Annabeth smiled, taking the box from Sally. "Thank you."

"No problem, have a good night."

* * *

On Saturday, the next day, Annabeth stood outside apartment 37. She had picked up the spare key hidden under the plant at the end of the hall, and now was opening the door. Once she stepped inside, a raspy, tired voice called out to her, saying, "Mom, I told you I'm fine. *cough cough* Go back to work."

"Do I look like your mother?" Annabeth stated, hands on hip. Percy turned to look at her. His face was flushed, and somehow his nose was even redder then his face.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I got pizza yesterday, and was very disappointed because a certain someone was sick." Annabeth said.

"I'm not even that sick," Percy grumbled. He sat back correctly, and Annabeth walked over, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"You're very sick," Annabeth said. "Your little nose is so red. It's adorable."

Percy looked at her, offended. "My nose is not adorable!" he exclaimed. "Nothing about me is adorable. I am a man, therefore I am handsome."

 _'You definitely are,'_ Annabeth thought. Instead, she said, "Your odd."

"How'd you find my apartment?" Percy asked.

"I went to the pizza place and asked your mom," she said.

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Mom is always telling people my bid'ness."

Percy groaned, turning so his back was to Annabeth. "I gotta go piss, be back," he said. He got up, walking oddly to the bathroom.

Annabeth watched him walk, or waddle, like he had a book between his legs and couldn't drop it. Like a freight train, realization hit her: he had a boner! Even with a cold, Percy had gotten a boner, probably from her. _But what if I'm wrong?_ Annabeth thought. _Maybe I should go check on him._

She heard a stifled groan come from down the hall. _Definitely jerking off. Unless he's injured. He is sick, what if he fell? I'm going to check on him._

She turned to the hall, slowl crawling on her hands and knees to the door with the light on, pressing her ear against the door. She heard quiet, stifled moaning coming from the other side. The door shifted slightly, nearly exposing her cover. She peaked through the crack in the door, seeing him furiously jerking off over the toilet. She stares for a moment, because _Damn!_ His dick is huge! A wicked idea struck her, and before she could overthink it, she pushed the bathroom door opened, crawling in. Percy jumped, quickly covering his exposed dick.

"Shit! What the fuck, Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed.

"I have an idea!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Does it involve you getting out of my bathroom?" Percy asked hopefully.

"It'll help you with your hard-on, duh," she said. "A few years ago, I was perusing the internet when I came across this study about being sick and sex."

"Huh?"

Annabeth shook her head, crawling over and removing his hands from his dick. She took the hard member in her hand, slowly stroking it. "Your blocked up, Percy," she explained. "Cumming will help you sleep better which will make you feel better. Plus, the release of sweat and other fluids will aid in a speedy recovery."

"Why are you not a doctor?" Percy asked jokingly.

"I did bad on the MCATs."

Before Percy could even think about what she said, she sucked the head in her mouth, her tongue flicking it. He thrust forward involuntarily, going deeper into her mouth. Her tongue flicked across his tip, and her mouth began to make sucking motions. Cautiously, he pushed further still into her welcoming mouth. She accepted him greedily, forming a vacuum seal around every new inch of cock that he gave her. Soon he was entirely inside her mouth. Her lips and tongue massaged the length of his shaft, and refused to let him pull out even a little.

She met his gaze and smiled as best she could with her mouth full. Saying anything would have meant spitting his cock out, and she couldn't bear to do that. Instead, she started bobbing her head back and forth along his shaft. Her hand went to her her jeans, which she quickly unbuttoned; she fingered herself vigorously as she gave him a blowjob.

The sounds of slurping, sucking, and schlicking filled the room for several minutes. Percy watched her throat bulge slightly every time she took him right to the hilt. Her eyes, her beautiful gray eyes, remained locked on his practically the whole time.

"I want to cum down your throat," he said.

Annabeth liked the sound of that. She threw herself into the task of making him cum with even wilder abandon than before. She rubbed her clit so fast she threatened to start a fire from sheer friction. She wanted her reward; she wanted it so badly.

Percy grabbed her head and held it against his stomach. He came inside her mouth with the volume of a fire hose. She couldn't swallow fast enough to keep up with the load, but luckily it was coming with such power that it forced its way past her throat muscles straight into her tummy. Not a single drop was spilled.

Annabeth came just as hard as Percy. Between the sexual joy of devouring his cum load and rubbing her clit like a machine, she brought herself to the second greatest orgasm of her life. She very nearly passed out from it. Having her oxygen supply replaced with torrents of cum contributed to her near-fainting.

Finally it was over. Annabeth sucked the last bit of cum off Percy's dick, then collapsed backward. She gasped for breath for a few minutes, but slowly recovered. Percy gaped down at her. Her tummy was actually bulging noticeable from all the semen she'd swallowed.

"Feel any better?" Annabeth asked.

Spent, Percy nodded quickly.

* * *

The next week, pizza rolled around. Annabeth had been on the couch, a porno playing on her small television as she rubbed her naked tits, thinking of Percy's large cock, when there was a knock at the door. She heard Percy's deep voice call, "Pizza!" Excited, she didn't even bother to put on her shirt. She skipped to the door, unlocking it and opening it a crack.

"Hello Ms. Annabeth Chase," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled brightly. "Is your shift over? You wanna help me eat pizza? Come on!" she exclaimed, her excitement matching a six year-old.

"Uh, technically I'm supposed to go back to the…," Percy said, his words faltering as Annabeth slowly opened the door wider, revealing her naked body.

"To the where now?" Annabeth asked.

"You know, I'm sure I could...yeah," Percy said. Annabeth grinned, pulling him inside and closing the door.

"I'm gonna get some plates and beer," she said. "You do that. I might even put on some clothes."

She went into the kitchen, grabbing two paper plates. She went to her fridge, pulling out a case of beers. She put them down on the counter, picking up a tee shirt and slipping it on. Recollecting her items, she went back into the main room, where Percy was standing in the doorway, looking at the screen.

"I didn't take you for someone who watches porn."

"I was trying—and failing—at getting off." Annabeth explained.

"That explains why you answered the door naked." Percy said. "What's 'naked' the past tense of?"

Annabeth blinked, looking at Percy strangely. "You deliver pizza to a naked girl, and _that's_ what you ask?"

Percy shrugged, taking a beer from her. "You put on clothes." he pointed out.

"I put on a tee shirt," Annabeth corrected. "I figured you wouldn't be able to control yourself and your raging boner if I stayed naked."

"Of course," Percy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You want me to change the channel?"

"Not my house," he said with a shrug.

Annabeth sat on the couch while Percy sat on a chair next to her. The porno was still playing, with the volume down to the point it was just background noise. The laugh and drink, eating pizza and barely minding what's currently on the television. If you were to ask Annabeth what happened next, she wouldn't specifically know. It could be the alcohol, the laughing, the 'moaning', her masturbation earlier, or maybe just the length of time since she's had dick (besides last week, of course), but she ends up attached to Percy's lips.

At some point, he had migrated to the couch. Now Annabeth sat across his lap, his tongue in her mouth, her hands in his hair, and the sounds of her moaning drowned out the television. As soon as Percy's lips start sucking on her neck, she knows she's definitely not drunk. Her hands ran under his tee shirt, feeling his toned chest and chiseled muscles. Her moan is loud as he sucks on the sweet spot, right between her collarbone and neck that always gets her.

She pulls his shirt off, tossing it someone to the side before undoing his belt and jeans. He lifts his waist and she pulls down his jeans which he kicks off to the side. She slips a han between their bodies and reaches into his boxers, then starts stroking his already hard cock. Percy lets out a moan against he neck, making her body shiver is pleasure. Annabeth uses her free hand to reluctantly flick Percy's forehead, getting his attention. "Bedroom." she states.

Percys got her up, his hands with a firm grip on her ass with her legs wrapped around his waist. They've switched rolls, with Annabeth now kissing and sucking on his neck while he navigates her apartment. It takes a few tries, but he eventually pushes his way into her bedroom, tossing her onto her large bed. Annabeth sits up, throwing off her tee shirt while Percy gets out of his boxers.

He crawls back on top of her, trailing the head of his cock up and down her slit teasingly. "Stop," she groans, arching towards him. "Stop teasing and get inside me." Percy obliges, sinking into Annabeth, her tight pussy stretching around his cock to pull him in. Annabeth sucks in a breath as he pushes in deeper, her eyes fluttering to the back of her head.

He pauses, waiting for her to start kicking him out. All to many times he's been left stranded and such, brcsude ' _it's too big'_ and ' _stop! Stop! Stop!_ ' He knows how it goes, so when Annabeth looks at him, her gray eyes blown wide as her chest rises and falls with every deep breath, and says, "Oh _fuck!_ " while rocking her hips around, he's kinda surprised. He's a little more surprised when he feels her pussy tightening even further, her body spasming as she's rocked with orgasm.

He watches as she comes down from her high, panting heavily on the bed like she'd just run a marathon. "Fucking gods," she pants. "I should've fucked you a long time ago. _Ohh god,_ it feels so fucking good. Fucking fuck me, pizza boy."

Percy doesn't need to be told twice (technically, he does; it's not really his fault). He fucks her hard into the mattress with strong and smooth thrust, watching as she crumbles under him. It doesn't take long for her to be moaning loudly, calling out profanities as he fucks her hard.

"F-fuck, you're really tight," Percy grunts from above her, every muscle in his arm straining as he tries to support his weight with one hand while his other slips between their bodies to attend to Annabeth's clit. He can't help but grin smugly when Annabeth's leg hooks around his back and her body arches up into him in immediate reaction. "You like that, huh?"

"Shut up," Annabeth's just barely able to spit out as Percy's cock already manages to find her spot and pound into it so damn hard.

"Yes, ma'am," Percy responds.

Annabeth tries to scold him, but her words catch in her throat, and it just comes out as a strangled moan. She can feel Percy's rock hard abs against her stomach as his long strides switching to short ones, his hips jerking his cock into her hard. He's forced to abandon her clit and pulls his hand out from between them, slipping his soaked fingers into her mouth so she can lick her juices off of them.

He keeps his fingers there as his cock pounds her closer and closer to orgasm, his eyes watching in amusement as Annabeth's face contorts everytime he thrusts in and hits that spot deep inside her. Percy can feel the walls of her pussy clenching around his cock, fluttering and clasping at his thick shaft as he goes harder and harder. "Oh _fuck_!" Annabeth cries out as the ball in her stomach suddenly bursts and her orgasm rips through her without warning. Her body spasms underneath Percy's and the boy takes his fingers out of her mouth so he can clamp his hand over it to muffle her screaming.

Every part of Annabeth grips onto Percy tightly - her pussy around his cock, her fingers in his scalp and her heels into his ass – as she comes, the pleasure rolling over her in waves. Percy only waits until the vice grip around his dick loosens before he starts thrusting into her again, determined to get another orgasm out of her before he comes himself. His thighs slap against hers and his heavy balls collide with her ass each time he pumps in. Annabeth is barely even recovered from her second orgasm when the third one starts to build in the pit of her stomach, and not even a minute later, she's ready to start giving an encore performance, this time pulling Percy over the edge with her.

"I-I'm cumming," he pants out, the tingling in his balls making his thrusts erratic as he jerks into her. "Should I pull out?"

"No, stay, stay inside," Annabeth grunts, Percy's hand now pressing her sweaty hair against her head and out of her face. "I want you to, to cum inside me, Jesus fucking-!"

And then they're both coming, Annabeth's pussy fluttering around Percy's throbbing cock as he pumps his warm cum deep inside her, his dick flaring in its tight confines around every rope of cum he's shooting into Annabeth's cunt.

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next morning, sated and sore. Her bed was warm, with her comforter pulled up to her shoulders. Her thoughts were sticky with dried cum; she turned over, coming face to face with Percy Jackson. He was snoring softly, his mouth slightly open as dried drool stained his cheek. Annabeth ducked under the comforter, moving to where his semi-erect dick rested.

She wrapped her small hand around the large member, stroking it to full erection. Percy groaned in his sleep, rolling onto his back. Annabeth pulled the comforter off of the two of them, tossing it to the other side of her king sized bed. She stuck out her tongue, running it over the underside of his shaft. She continued to lick him, before sucking the head in her mouth. Just as she gets about another inch down her throat, Percy's shooting his load down her throat. He's pumping his hips in her mouth, grunting as he goes while Annabeth kills every drop.

Annabeth cleans off his cock before pulling back with a pop, looking up at Percy. He's barely awake, rubbing his tired eyes as he looks around the room. "Good morning, Pizza Boy," Annabeth said, stroking his rapidly shrinking cock.

"Sorry I fell asleep, I'll get out of your hair," Percy said, sitting up.

"You still gonna deliver pizza next week?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably. Why?"

"I might just deliver too." she said with a seductive smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Annabeth was having lunch with two of her friends, Piper and Thalia. They had gone down to one of their favorite cafes, where they were eating and joking around. "Annie, sweetie," Piper said. "You reek of sex."

"She got laid last night," Thalia said.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Was he cute? Was he good? Tell me all about it!" Piper exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up, I'll tell you nothing," Annabeth stated.

"It's her pizza guy." Thalia stated. "The one who delivers the pizza Ryan constantly sends to her."

"Oh, Annabeth you dirty girl." Piper said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"You could hear them fucking all the way from my bedroom." Thalia said. "I was tempted to start masturbating to it. But, I had to keep batty Ms. Roffield from calling the cops for noise complaint."

"Must've been a good fuck, huh?" Piper asked.

"If you must know, it was glorious." Annabeth stated dramatically.

Piper squealed, bouncing in her seat. "Tell me all about it. I need all the details."

Annaberh frowned, but eventually relented, telling as many details as she could, seeing as they were in a public diner.

Throuout the rest of the week, Annabeth was anticipating Percy's pizza drop off on Friday. For the next few weeks, Percy delivers pizza on Friday, they fuck, then he leaves while Annabeth eats her pizza or he stays for the pizza. He tries not to stay the night most times, but if it's an especially good and tiresome night, he can't help it.

After six weeks, Annabeth finally asks for his number. Sometimes, during the week, she'll go over to his apartment or he'll swing by after work. She's getting fucked six ways from Sunday, and it's the actual best thing that has come from breaking up from Ryan.

* * *

On a Friday night, weeks later, Percy's got Annabeth bent over the back of the couch, fucking her from behind when the door bursts open. Neither Percy nor Annabeth notice Thalia and—surprise—Ryan come in. Both of them jump when they hear Ryan shout "What the fuck!"

Annabeth feels Percy stop nestled deep inside her. She looks between Thalia, who's got her hands up and defense, then at Ryan, who's red with anger. "I tried to stop him! I really did!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, glaring at Ryan. She rocks her hips back and forth ever so slightly.

"What am—I can't— _Annabeth!_ What the hell?"

"Ryan, _get out_." Annabeth hissed. "Everyone, out!"

Percy starts to pull out, and she rolls her eyes cause its such a Percy thing. "Not you, idiot. Keep going."

"No stop!" Ryan yells. "Wait, don't you work at the pizza shop? Are you—did you steal my girl?"

Annabeth's going to protest, but Percy's beat her to it. "She's not _'your girl_.' Annabeth isn't a piece of property, you dick. She's a person with feelings that you crushed in your grasp like a year ago. Get fucking over it already. Clearly she doesn't want you."

"Says the guy with his dick buried in her," Thalia mutters.

"You can be charged with trespassing, sir," Percy stated. "Get out, or we will call the police."

Ryan is absolutely furious, but complied when Thalia drags him out of the apartment. Percy waits to hear the click of the door close before resuming his fucking, starting off slowly. "Oh god," Annabeth moans. "S-sorry bout that. Stupid ex... _mm_...like really, _really_ stupid."

"Less talking," Percy said, thrusting in hard. "More fucking."

"Mm, fuck. Pound my pussy, _ye-e-e-e-e-es._ " Annabeth cried out. It doesn't take long for her to cum, her body shaking as waves of pleasure rolled over her. Percy fucks her through her orgasm, barely slowing down as her pussy quivers and grips his cock.

;;

"Imagine the hottest porn you've seen," Thalia said to Piper. "Picture Percy and Annabeth as those people. That's how it was."

"I can't believe you fucked in front of Thalia," Piper said, looking over at Annabeth.

"I was fucking Percy, and Thalia and the wicked douche of the west walked in." Annabeth corrected. "Luckily Percy's not only a great fuck but a great person and stood up for me."

"Just date him already!" Piper exclaimed. "Obviously, he seems like such an amazing person. Plus, your like best friends with his mom."

"It's just FWB, Pipes. Nothing more, nothing less." Annabeth said. "I like what we have going."

Annabeths phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, opening her text from Percy. **Percy Jackson: Busy tonight?**

 **Annabeth: Nope, y?**

 **Percy Jackson: I have a stupid, annoying meeting today.**

 **Percy Jackson: With Luke Castellan.**

 **Percy Jackson:** **I swear, he's the most insufferable human being out there.**

 **Percy Jackson: Know how much you love anger-sex.**

 **Annabeth: I'll be waiting in your apartment :)**

 **Percy Jackson: ETA is like six, so expect me around seven.**

"Who was that?" Piper asked.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth answered. "Meeting up tonight."

"But you guys fucked like last night," Thalia whined.

"Yes, but he has a meeting with an annoying guy who constantly upsets him and angry sex is so good."

Piper laughs as Thalia buries her face in her hands.

* * *

On the next Friday, Percy is on Annabeth's bed, fondling her bra-clad breasts. Annabeth pulls at his shirt, getting it over his head. She stares at his chest with wide eyes, pushing his hands off of her. "Percy, what the hell happened." Annabeth demands.

"Nothing," he claims, trying to move back over her.

"Nothing my ass. Why are you covered in bruises?"

"Annabeth, I'm telling you, it's nothing to worry about." Percy tries again. "Come on, let's just fuck already. I'm so horny right now."

"Percy, you've got bruises all over your chest and arms. Either tell me what happened or get the fuck outta my house."

Percy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while he looked down. "Okay fine. Your ex-boyfriend tried to best me up. I let him get in a few good punches before I fought back. But look, I'm fine, he's probably fine. And you've got pizza."

"Scrawny Ryan did this to you?" Annabeth asked, an eyebrow raised.

"There were other people there too." Percy said with a shrug.

Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Does this mean I'm not getting laid today?" Percy asked.

"Percy, look at yourself," Annabeth said, getting up. "Don't move, I'll be back."

Percy sighed in defeat, sitting back on the bed while Annabeth left the room. She came back a minute later, holding a damp towel in each hand. She pushed him onto his back gently, straddling his lap. "Oh, never actually felt your boner through your jeans." Annabeth said with a smirk, grinding against his boner.

"If your not gonna fuck me stop teasing," Percy groaned.

"Calm down, you might get sex today."

"Might?"

"Hush now." Annabeth said.

She began to gently dab his bruises with the towel. "So bruised. It's kinda hot, you know." she said. "A man who fights for the girl. Doesn't take shit from douche bags. May I ask what exactly happened?"

"Well, uh," Percy said. "I was chilling, at the pizza store. It was pretty much really slow for a Friday. Ryan hadn't even order pizza online, so I was doing nothing. And hen he came in with two other guys, looking pretty pissed. The biggest one yanked me over the counter, and they dragged me outside. I was pretty tired so...so I didn't fight back."

"Mhmm," Annabeth said, slowly grinding her covered pussy against his covered cock.

"They were…they were shouting and shit… _uhh_ …and saying how I was a woman stealing dick… _uhhh_ …and other-other things."

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked, raising her hips and sliding off her shorts, followed by her panties.

"I...I uh...got sick of it after a while so I...I—"

"Problem, Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Am I hurting you?"

"I..oh fuck," Percy grunted. In an instant, he flipped the over, whipped his dick out of his jeans sunk into the depths of Annabeth's pussy.

Annabeth laughed as Percy tickled her sides. "Your such a fucking tease," he stated.

"I do try," she breathed out. Percy switched from tickling her the pulling off her bra, kneading her boobs as if they were dough for bread.

"Don't think I'm letting the fight thing go," she stated.

He smirked, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **A/N: This is probably the longest one shot I've ever written to date. Took months! There probably won't be a sequel, cause that's it. Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Sunday

**This isn't an actual update. I just decided to be so kind and add _Sunday_ in here, for better access. Also I'm working on the next piece, along with the one after that. Probably won't be out until 2018 though. **

**As always**

* * *

9:13 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Wyd?**

.

9:15 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Laying on the couch. Watching a movie.**

.

9:15 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **You alone?**

.

9:16 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **What movie?**

.

9:20 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **50 Shades**

.

9:20 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Its pretty horrible tbh**

.

9:21 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **More funny than sexy**

.

9:22 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **At my friend's house**

.

9:23 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Who friend?**

.

9:25 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Someone sounds jealous**

.

9:25 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Jason. Doesn't suck dick quite as well as you do.**

.

9:26 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **I am quite good at it, aren't I?**

.

9:27 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Jason got mad at ^^**

.

9:28 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **He says to clarify he is very straight, engaged to a beautiful woman, and has only sucked dick once and it wasn't mine**

.

9:30 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **But why tho?**

.

9:31 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Experimenting.**

.

9:32 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **How bout you?**

.

9:33 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Playing with some toys. Thinking bout you.**

.

9:33 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Feeling horny I see?**

.

9:34 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **So horny**

.

9:35 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **I texted u to see if you were down to bone**

.

9:37 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Fucking kidding? The weekend I got to L. A.**

.

9:38 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **You're not in L. A.**

.

9:38 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **You've got your fingers in my pussy**

.

9:39 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Omfg give me a sec to get away from Jason**

.

9:40 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Keeps looking over my shoulder and shit**

.

9:41 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Aren't you watching a movie?**

.

9:41 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Fuck that.**

.

9:42 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **I'd much rather talk to you.**

.

9:43 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **I'd rather fuck you^**

.

9:43 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **I'm always down to fuck**

.

9:44 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Help me cum?**

.

9:46 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Remember that time I was fucking you doggy**

.

9:47 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Bent over your couch**

.

9:50 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Pounding your tight little snatch**

.

9:52 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Omg keep going**

.

9:53 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Your cunt is so tight**

.

9:53 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **I love pounding your tight little pussy til you cum**

.

9:54 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **God you grip me like a vice**

.

9:54 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **When you're quivering in my grips and I'm still pounding you through your orgasm**

.

9:55 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **And then I'd reach around and run your clit and you'd cum harder**

.

9:55 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **You can barely talk**

.

9:55 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **A sweating, shaking messy**

.

9:55 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Panting**

.

9:56 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Begging harder**

.

9:56 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Faster**

.

9:56 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Your couch probably moved six whole inches from all the rocking**

.

9:56 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **It's as if you never stopped cumming**

.

10:01 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Oh my god Jason just kicked me out**

.

10:03 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Cause I had cum just from talking to you**

.

10:05 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Thank you btw**

.

10:07 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **I've got this huge stain on my sheets now**

.

10:08 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **(Annabeth sent a picture)**

.

10:09 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Holy fuck**

.

10:13 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **I had no idea I could cum twice within an hour**

.

10:15 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **I'm holding you to that, Percy**

.

10:17 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **I shall deliver**

.

10:19 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **When do you come back?**

.

10:20 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **I need a good tucking**

.

10:22 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Sunday night**

.

10:23 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Around 6 or 7**

.

10:24 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Why**

.

10:25 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Horny**

.

10:27 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Maybe I kinda miss you too**

.

10:27 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **AAWWWW**

.

10:29 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Don't have a cow**

.

10:31 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **I miss you 2, btw**

.

10:32 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Monday?**

.

10:33 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Can't. Meetings all morning, might have to work late after**

.

10:33 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **:(**

.

10:35 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Tuesday?**

.

10:36 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Babysitting**

.

10:36 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Wednesday?**

.

10:37 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Going out of town till Saturday**

.

10:38 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Well shit**

.

10:39 pm

to Pizza Boy

 **Sunday?**

.

10:42 pm

to Annabeth Chase

 **Sunday.**


	3. i'm addicted to love

**Saturday: 8:52 pm**

Percy got home about twenty minutes before, just getting out of the shower when he heard someone knocking at the door. He glanced at his clock, seeing it close to nine at night.

"Weird," he mumbled. He made his way through the apartment, dressed only in a towel, dripping water on the floor. He pulled open the door, barely catching a flash of blonde before he felt a lips on his, hands tugging on his damp hair. He stumbled back, nearly falling over if not held up by the—

Percy pulled back, holding her head in his hands. "Annabeth?"

"Surprise," she breathed out, before leaning back in to kiss him again. "Good, you're already naked." she murmured against his lips.

Percy pushed her back, looking her up and down. "What the actual fuck? You aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, kicking the door closed while simultaneously pulling off her jacket. "Do you wanna talk or do you wanna fuck?"

Percy decided that he'd prefer the second option.

Annabeth went back to kissing him (it was more like attacking his mouth, but Percy definitely didn't mind). He led her into his bedroom (probably wouldn't have made it if the door weren't open). Annabeth had discarded of her sneakers and purse sometime between door and bed. She pulled back, pushing Percy down onto his bed, before straddling his waist.

She ground her panty-clad pussy over his growing cock. Percy groaned, leaning up and latching onto her neck. He couldn't make any sensible thoughts, sucking and biting her neck, one hand in her hair and the other groping her ass. Annabeth reached back, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand into her panties.

Percy, already knowing what she wanted, went to work, expertly tweaking and pinching her clit between his fingers. Annabeth gasped, her head falling back as she came, a short but pleasurable spout. Percy kept up his work through her short orgasm, before finally withdrawing his hand. He licked his fingers nice and slow, sucking them to make sure Annabeth knew what he was doing. After a minutes, she took a deep breath, focusing her eyes on Percy.

"Hi," she said softly, making him quirk a smirk.

"Hey there," he responded. "I think you might have forgotten something." He thrust his hips subtly, enough to make her release a small gasp.

"Why the fuck are you still wearing a towel?" Annabeth grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "You should talk. I'm about to rip this dress right off."

Annabeth pulled back, giving him a pointed look (Percy whined in protest). "You will not." Annabeth stated. "I paid a hundred dollars for this, and it will not be ruined by your greasy hands."

"C'mon, take it off already," Percy whined.

"No you whiny bitch."

"I'm not the one who literally attacked someone when I opened the door."

Annabeth let out a short laugh. "Take off your towel," she instructed. Percy quickly discarded the cloth, moving up the bed to rest his back against the headboard. He glanced at Annabeth, watching her smirk seductively as she pulled her dress over her head. Percy swallowed thickly, watching as she reached behind herself, unclamping her bra and sliding it off her arms. Percy watched as she stood up, moving to his dresser and slowly removing her jewelry and glasses. She began to walk back, stopping in front of his bed.

"Socks?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth shrugged, smiling adorably at him. "You don't like? I bought them recently."

"They're so hot," Percy breathed. "C'mere, I'm so ready to fuck."

Annaberh squealed like a kid in a candy store, bouncing up onto is lap. If it were some kid of fairy tail, she'd have probably landed with his dick buried inside her. But this is real life. She barely even landed on his lap.

Annabrth adjusted herself, scooting up closer to his chest. She gingerly gripped his dick, giving it quick strokes before raising up on her knees. She slowly sunk onto his length, a steady groan coming from both of them. She was breathing hard once he was fully in her, taking a few deep breaths. "It's been too long," she groaned.

Percy only grunted, twitching his hips. Annabeth groaned, beginning to rock her hips against his. She held onto his shoulders, her head rolled back as she rode him at a fast pace. Percy leaned close, resuming his attack against her neck. Her tight pussy fluttered around his dick, clench and release, clench and release. "Fuck," Percy groanrd against her skin. He bit on her neck, humming and whining as her expert cunt played his member, making her give out short gasps.

Her strokes were inconsistent, a mix of rocking back and forth and raising up in short strokes before going back down. Her moves were fast and frantic; she wanted his cum, and she wanted it now. She knew how to work his cock, bouncing and rolling in his lap, grunting and groaning and panting loudly.

She grabbed his head with one hand, holding onto the headboard with the other. Percy was breathing hard, pounding up into her dripping cunt. "You gonna cum? _Mmm...oh god_. C'mon, _mmm_ , c-c'mon and cum," Annabeth moaned.

Percy felt the familiar tingle, the twist in his gut, the familiar sensation of his balls pulling up. She held his head in a tight grip, grinding against him. Percy groaned lowly, his eyes rolling back as he came. Annabeth didn't slow, fucking him hard through his orgasm.

Once his orgasm subsided, he resumed sucking her neck, this time slowly, reached between them to slowly rub her clit. Annabeth continued to ride his dick until it went soft.

"Stop," Percy mumbled, pausing in his work.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Quit it," he continued. "Sensitive."

"Baby."

Percy frowned, getting a grip on her hips before rolling them over. He crawled down between her leg, easily sliding a finger in her cunt, lubed with her arousal, sweat, and his own cum. He quickly sucked her clit between his lips, working hard and fast, bringing her to her own orgasm.

He lay next to her, resting his head in the croak of her neck.

"Tired?" He nodded. "Talk in the morning, then." He nodded again, his mind already drifting off to sleep.

 **Sunday: 9:21 am**

Percy woke up the next morning to a mouthful of blonde curls. Slowly, the previous night's events came back to him, causing him to smile endearingly. He slowly pulled his arm off of Annabeth, scooting a few inches back to grab his phone off of the nightstand. He squint at the sudden brightness, reading 9 _:21 am_. With a slow groan, he sat up, stretching his arms behind him, listening to the sound of his joints popping.

He leaned over, softly kissing Annabeth's neck. She moaned in her sleep, shifting to give him more access. Percy smiled, poking her in the side. "Wake up, Annabeth," he said quietly.

"Too early," she mumbled.

Percy smirked, beginning to draw circles in her side. "It's actually really late."

Annaberh turned, taming his phone from his hands. "It's eleven."

"Wasting the whole day away." he pointed out. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd rather stay in bed, all day, with you."

"As tempting as that sounds," Percy stated. "I've got errands to run, people to see, etcetera.

Annaberh frowned. "You said that we'd have Sunday."

"You weren't supposed to be in so early," he exclaimed.

She looked up at him, craddling his jaw in her hands. She gave him this look—wide eyes and a pout, that made his heart clench and his cock twitch. "You could cancel your plans, you know," she said in a soft voice. "Stay with me, all day. We could fool around some more—" he felt her still socked foot sliding up his leg, her thigh rubbing against his dick, "—or a lot more. You could lick my clit. I could suck your big dick, play with your balls. Fuck me again. Fuck me 'til I can't walk straight, where I'll be feeling the impression of your cock in me all week."

She leaned in closer, running her tongue along the length of his neck. Percy groaned, shutting his eyes tight. She chewed his earlobe. "You wanna do that, huh? Pound my tight little snatch. Make me scream your name until I lose my voice. Work me hard, till I'm slick with sweat. Spank my quivering ass."

Percy swallowed thickly. Her foot was slowly stroking his hard dick. He opened his eyes just as she was throwing the blanket back. She moved quickly, grasping his engorged member in her hands while smiling seductively at him. "I don't think he wants to run errands," she said, before turning her gaze to his dick. "You don't, do you? You wanna be inside Annabeth all day, huh?"

"Stop talking to my dick," he mumbled.

Annabeth ignored him, licking the head of his dick like a lollipop. Percy groaned, precum dribbling from the tip. Her tongue stroked the length of his dick, as if she were cleaning it. Percy groaned, his head falling back against the headboard. "That's what I like to hear," she said before sucking his cock into her mouth.

" _Ohmygooood,_ " Percy groaned, tangling his hand in her hair.

He pushed her down further, forcing another few inches in her mouth before she gagged. She pulled back, bobbing the first few inches of his hard cock in her mouth. She pulled off, pumping his slick cock with her hand while she caught her breath.

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't this better than errands?"

Percy managed a strangled groan, blinking his eyes out of sync.

"Look at you, all worked up," Annabeth teased. "I bet you want to cum, don't you? Tell me, Percy, tell me where you wanna cum? In my mouth? Down my throat? All over my face? Cover my tits in your thick cum? Or you wanna fuck me? Pound my pussy again and again."

"Need... _uughh_...need to cum," he moaned. She was stroking him enough to tease him to the brink of orgasm.

"I kinda wanna get fucked, you know." Annabeth said, shrugging.

"Fuck it," he grumbled, slapping her hand away. He quickly got up on his knees, jerking his cock at a fast pace. He looked down at Annabeth, her grey eyes looking up at him in such and Annabeth way, like she was constantly mocking him. It was incredibly hot, to the point that any time she'd make that face he'd get turned on. He groaned as he came, lazily aiming at her face.

Annabeth let out a laugh once he'd collapsed forward on the bed, spent. He rolled onto his back, Annabeth crawling up onto his lap. "Why hello there," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled, leaning down and capturing his lips in slow, searing kiss. Percy moaned slowly, reaching up to pull on her curls. It started off closed mouth, before Percy felt her tongue pushing against his bottom lip. She moved against him, trailing from his lips to his jaw and down to his neck. She ground her pelvis against his, sucking and biting at the skin of his neck.

They got in two more rounds—once in bed and another in shower—before retiring to laying in bed together. It was relaxing, Kidding and tickling and rolling around.

Well, it was relaxing for a good five minutes.

"Percy! You home?"

Percy froze (causing Annabeth the whine in protest)at the sound of that voice—thick and gruff and hoarse. "Shit," Percy mumbled.

"What? What's going—"

"Shush," he muttered. "Don't say a word."

"Uh, yeah Dad!" Percy called back. "I'm in my room!"

"Dad?" Annabeth mouthed. Percy shook his head furiously.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching the room. "Don't come in!" Percy shouted in protest.

"Oh, okay then," his dad responded. "I talked to your mom the other day. I also brought you some breakfast, figured you might be hungry."

"Okay, Thanks." Percy replied. "You can just leave it in the kitchen."

"I did not come all this way to not have breakfast with my son."

"Well then give me a few," Percy said. "I just got out of the shower."

"Alright then, I'll be in the kitchen."

After a good two minutes, Percy let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his messy hair. "You need to leave," he whispered to Annabeth.

"Excuse me?"

"Be quite, I don't want my dad knowing you're here."

"And why is that a problem?"

"My dad," Percy whispered hurriedly. "Is like...it's like how when you date a girl and their like watch out for her father. He's very judge mental and scary and treats me like I'm a little kid who isn't 28 years old and lives on his own. He's going to be snarky and condescending toward you especially when he finds out we aren't dating because he went through a lot of shit like sleeping with every woman ever which by the way is how I came to be and—"

"Percy, breathe," Annabeth interrupted. "Don't worry, I get strict parents. I'll be out of your hair, don't worry."

Percy breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sorry to be so rude."

She nodded. "Get dressed, Percy. Before your dad gets suspicious."

He nodded, saying, "Right. Yeah. You're the best."

She smiled, pushing Percy off of the bed. They quickly got dressed, Percy putting on jeans and a button down shirt. Annabeth got dressed in her outfit from the night before, spending a good three minutes searching the room for god-knows what.

"Small problem," she whispered suddenly, as Percy was pulling on his sneakers. "Pretty sure my sneakers and my jacket and my purse are all out there."

"Oh my god," Percy groaned. "Please tell me they weren't very girly or something that wouldn't seem like I owned it?"

"Have you seen your feet? There's no way anyone with eyes would mistake my shoes for yours."

"Percy! Breakfast is getting cold!" His dad called.

"One second!" Percy called back.

"Figure it out, Annabeth," he whispered harshly. "I've got other things to worry about. Just get your stuff and get out of here, and stay hidden."

Breakfast was, as predicted, a train wreck. At least in Percy's eyes, it was. He didn't have any actual plans for the day but knew his dad wouldn't appreciate seeing him in a tee shirt in jeans. A button down and jeans would be more acceptable, though.

Percy's Dad (Patrick) was sitting down at the kitchen table, already digging into his portion of the food. Percy glanced around, seeing one of Annabeth's shoes laying in the doorway to the kitchen. ' _How did that get there?' he_ wondered.

"Percy, good to see you," Pat greeted.

"Morning, Dad," Percy replied. He slid in the seat opposite his father, dragging his own plate in front of him.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Oh," Percy chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Uh, working late last night. You know, pizza deliveries. After midnight and stuff."

Pat nodded thoughtfully. "And how're things at the office?"

"They're good," Percy lied. "Casual, the same."

"That's good."

Percy nodded along. He caught a glimpse of Annabeth's hand, snatching her stray sneaker from the doorway. He didn't see, but he did hear as she threw it back in the direction of his room, banging against the wall.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Percy said quickly. "I mean, it was probably just like...something falling. Or something."

Pat eyed his son suspiciously. "Okay?"

"I'm gonna go check, though," Percy rushed out. He pushed out of his chair, rushing out of the kitchen. He glanced around, catching Annabeth peeking through his bedroom.

Percy practically jogged over, pushing Annabeth further into his room before slamming the door shut. He turned, seeing Annabeth had landed on his bed. She had propped herself on her elbows, a look of irritation on her face. "What the fuck are you doing?" Percy whispered harshly.

"I'm trying," she replied, her tone harsh like his. "I found a shoe and my jacket and my bag but I can't find the other shoe anywhere."

Percy huffed, running a hand through his hair. "How about find it a lot quieter, maybe? Like not throwing all your shit around so carelessly?"

"Well maybe if you weren't so—"

Luckily (for Percy, at least) Annabeth never got to finish that sentence. There was a knock and a 'hello' before the door was being pushed open.

"Shit!" Percy exclaimed, pushing back harder.

"Ow, Wow, Okay," his dad groaned. "Are you okay in there, Son?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth, watching as she scampered off the bed. He pointed her to the closet, which she quickly darted over to.

"Uh, I'm fine," Percy said. "Just dandy."

"Open the door then."

"I'd rather not."

"Percy."

They were both struggling with the door, one trying to open and the other pushing back.

"By the Grace of the Gods, Perseus Jackson what is wrong with you?"

"Seriously it is not even important just go back in the kitchen!"

"Just open the goddamn door!"

"I don't want to!"

Sure, Annabeth had already hidden herself from view, but that didn't change the fact that her crap was scattered everywhere.

Percy barely realized what was happening, but in an instant he was on the floor and his door was propped open. "See is there any problem with me being in your room?" His dad demanded, crossing his arms.

Percy got to his feet, frowning intensely. "Dad what the actual fuck is wrong with you? You can't just but into my room!" Percy exclaimed furiously.

"I don't see a problem," he said, glancing around the room.

His gaze fell on Annabeth phone, laying face up on Percy's disheveled bed. The only sign that it wasn't his was the large gray 'A' on the clear case.

"Who's phone is that?"

"Uh, it's for...Piper."

His dad raised an eyebrow. "Who's Piper?"

"Jason's fiancé." At least that was the truth.

"Jason?"

Percy groaned. "Blonde guy ive been best friends with since the second grade after he pushed me off the seesaw." he explained.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Ah," he said. "And why is there an 'A' on it?"

"I don't know, Piper's strange." Another truth.

"And why is it in your bed?"

"I don't know. It was on the counter and Jason called it so I answered—obviously—it. Talked all night because it's Jason. Jason is like, really good to talk to. And I guess I didn't move it."

Pat nodded knowingly. "Well alright then. I guess I'll—"

They bother jumped at the sound of a scream from the closet, the door flying open and Annabeth booting out and onto his bed. "Jesus fuck," Percy groaned.

"What the—?"

Percy tilted his head at the blonde. "In my defense," Annabeth said nervously. "There was like, a huge spider in there. Like massive. It almost touched me!"

Percy couldn't even blame her; he remembered multiple times when her arachnophobia made its appearance. It probably wasn't even big; he'd once seen her destroy her desk for a barely visible spider.

He helped her off the bed, lazily holding onto her waist. "Dad, this is Annabeth. Tenth grade lab partner. Seventh through senior year tutor. Annabeth, Dad. We good cause I think we're good. Okay, great. She's leaving now."

"I am?"

"Why was she in your closet?"

Percy shoved Annabeth toward his room door. "Yes you are. You've got that thing with the thing with the thing. Bye Annabeth. Right Dad? Say bye to Annabeth."

"Bye Annabeth?"

"Oh okay then I guess." Percy closed the door in her face, before turning back, leaning against the door.

"So who's Annabeth? I mean, yes I remember her from your high school days. She spent a lot of time with you, if I recall correctly. I always thought you'd end up together."

"Dad," Percy groaned. "I know you and Mom constant talked about that, but seriously. Beth was in a committed relationship with her studies and college and shit."

"Oh, we have nicknames now?"

"Seriously Dad. No offense, but this is non of your business." Percy stated.

Pat shrugged innocently. "I guess I'll just ask Sally then."

Percy shrugged as well. "Sure, go ahead. Go and gossip with Mom, I don't care. She knows more, anyway. She even knows my middle name."

Pat groaned, rolling his head back. "This again? I thought we—"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Annabeth pushed the door with a lot of strength, sliding into the room. "Just need to grab my stuff like my shoe and my phone and...I think I'll stop talking now."

 **Sunday: 9:52 pm**

The best part of fucking Annabeth, in Percy's opinion, was the very beginning. When she was all dressed, clawing and biting and desperate and such.

So maybe the middle of the day wasn't the best, with his dad crashing the party and all, but that didn't ruin the rest of it. Percy, ever the gentleman, took her out for a causal apology dinner. They laughed, they drank—enough to be a little tippy and giggly and maybe a little horny.

Like, right after, they went back to her place (oh the memories). Percy spent the first part working her cunt, bring her to two orgasm with just his mouth before fucking her doggy (a shorter orgasm but it still counted) and finally finishing in cowgirl. It wasn't a quick fuck as they had done the night before, but more drawn out and pleasurable.

They lay in her bed for a while after that, Annabeth telling a story about her trip home. It was mostly just to fill the air while she slowly stroked his spent dick, rubbing her other hand on his chest. At lease he hoped it was, since he wasn't listening and hoped she didn't care if he was. Annabeth stroked him until he came, before switching the lights off before settling back in her bed.

 **Monday: 5:02 am**

Percy woke up the next morning with Annabeth on top of, her boobs pressed agsisnt his face. Not an entirely bad position, if you ask. They were soft. Percy didn't know much about size, but they weren't too big. They were like, the perfect size.

Annabeth was on the phone above him; he couldn't make out (and didn't care for) most of the conversation, just waiting patiently for her to roll off. Sure anyone in their right mind would love to be in that position, but maybe having some air would make it better. After maybe a few minutes, she stretched above him, her chest arching above his face. Before she lay back down, he pinched her side. Annabeth let out a little noise, rolling off of him.

"Good morning," she greeted.

Percy hummed in response. Annabeth grinned, patting his cheek (affectionately?). "Tired?" she asked.

"Mhm," he mumbled. "I'm always tired, though."

Annabeth breathed out a laugh. "I have work soon," she said. "Like I need to get ready. A shower, and good one."

Percy nodded. "I'll get out of your hair, then," he said.

"No. Stay." she pouted. "I'm gonna be working all day, probably all week. I need a final good fuck to get me through the day."

"And what—" Percy started, moving above Annabeth. He grinned at her before connecting their lips in a slow kiss. "—if I had work?" he murmured against her lips.

Sne reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Pizza place doesn't open until noon," she stated.

Percy let out a laugh, feeling as Annabeth pushed him away. "Fuck me," she said. "In the shower. At breakfast. I don't care, just...we can't stay in bed right now."

Percy let out a laugh, rolling off her bed. Annabeth jumped up, leading the way to the bathroom.

 **(one week later) Saturday: 7:19 pm**

The next week was filled with late nights, early mornings, and lunch breaks. They fucked more often than they had before. It was exhausting, actually. The only actual night since she'd flown back in town that they didn't spend together, was the following Saturday. Percy was having dinner with his parents (not his mom and stepdad, but his actual birth parents). It was awkward in the worst way, for Percy.

Even though his mom was married (happily, with a six year old daughter), there was still a little something there. Like, they had a kid (Percy). Percy hated it, because he sees how she is when Pat leaves. And he hates it even more when they have conversations centered around his personal life.

"Sally, did you know that Percy here, is sleeping with a woman?"

Percy groaned. He hated those conversations.

"Of course I do," Sally stated. "He comes into work and he reeks of sex every day. Like all week. Of course, I wouldn't have found out from him. He ever tells me anything."

"He's so distant." Pat conceded.

"I know right," Sally agreed.

"Can we not do this here?" Percy groaned.

"She's very pretty too," Pat added.

"Oh Annabeth? She's beautiful." Sally said. "I've been telling Percy since forever to ask her out."

"She was dating like all the time."

"I don't think sleeping and dating are the same." Pat stated.

Sally nodded in agreement. "But it's an improvement, at least."

"Guys," Percy interrupted. They both turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Can we talk about something that isn't Annabeth?"

Sally snorted. "Percy, you're fucking a hot girl like constantly."

"Oh my god," Percy groaned. He was definitely blushing; Moms were _not_ supposed to talk about that, about their kids and their sex lives.

"I am not kidding, Patrick," Sally said, turning to the man. "Like everyday, for the past week. And then before that, too. And he takes lunch and disappears for an hour and comes back with hickeys and his clothes all rumpled."

Pat laughed—probably at Percy's blush and misfortune. "Oh, yesterday, his shirt was on inside out."

"Holy Poseidon," Percy groaned.

"I did his laundry the other day. Like four pairs of girl panties in his bin. It makes me a little bit concerned for poor Annabeth, who is now missing four panties."

They laughed, and Percy blushed. In simplest terms, it wasn't a good dinner.

 **Wednesday: 2:22 pm**

"I'm just..." Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm so confused."

"You're confused, because an extremely hot girl constantly wants to fuck you six ways from Sunday?"

Percy nodded. His friend, Leo, sighed, shaking his head. "What I would do to have your problems."

"Well," Jason said, "Maybe the sex is horrible? We all know Percy's too nice to get rid of her."

"Oh no, the sex is amazing," Percy said. "Like, It's really hard to say no because that's how good it is."

"Does she give good head?"

"Leo!" Jason exclaimed incredulously.

They both ignored Leo. "Amazing. She's such a tease but it makes it all the better. Just thinking about this morning makes me hard."

"TMI," Jason mumbled.

"So then what's the problem?" Leo asked. "Good sex. Good head. Hot chick. Not an idiot. Sounds perfect."

"It's not...it's not just physical, Leo," Percy explained. "Like...She's really amazing. Not just in bed, but like, she's got a great personality. But like...I don't know. She mentioned how she hadn't seen me in over a month, which meant she didn't have any sex for over a month. I just...I felt like she could be sleeping with someone else. I don't know, it's stupid."

"You obviously like her," Leo stated.

"You can't be constantly sleeping someone and not develop feelings," Jason said. "There's a lot of intimacy in sex."

"And it's not like either of you tried to end it. Didn't you sleep in her bed the _first_ time?"

"But like, _I_ don't want to say anything. Annabeth is terrifying. But I feel like I really hurt her feelings when I told her no today."

"Well, you have the right to say no. Otherwise it's nonconsensual, which I'm pretty sure isn't legal." Jason added.

Percy sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her," Jason said.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Yeah. This can either go incredible, and you'll have a hot, stunning, and stupidly smart girlfriend. Or you lose your fuck-buddy, and have to go back to wanking."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Perfect, just perfect."

"You'll know what to do, you always figure stuff like this out." Jason stated.

Percy pouted. He wanted better advice. He wanted them to tell him what to do. Instead they give him this crap. Unbelievable.

 **Friday: 9:06 pm**

Friday nights were _their_ night. Sex was always best on Fridays. Pizza and sex, almost always at Annabeth's apartment. They were in Annabeth's bed after a few rounds of fooling around. The conversation, which had started with cartoons, had somehow ended up:

"All I'm saying's that we've been having a lot of sex lately."

Annabeth's shrugged innocently, or as innocently as you could look while lying naked. "Sex is good. Feels good. Good for stress. Very good."

Percy grinned at her. "What wrong wits you? You're like, always horny."

"I'm always horny, by the way. But that isn't your problem. That's not your fault, every once in a while at least." Annabeth went on.

"But I wanna be the one to get rid of your hornies."

"Me too," she conceded. "When do you work at that office place? With all the annoying people? I wanna know so I can prepare for some good hate-sex."

"I...Uh...I got fired."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

Percy nodded. "Happened a while ago. Before I left, at least. Not the pizza place, the office."

"Where _did_ you go? When you left, I mean?"

Percy shrugged. "Florida for a few days. My dad was having this big ceremony and he wanted me to attend. Bought me a suit and plane ticket and paid my hotel. It was nice. Then I was Chicago, on a personal work trip. Then I went to San Francisco, for a wedding. Then down to L. A. to help my friend Jason move."

Annabeth whistled. "Someone's racking up mileage."

Percy smiled. Hesitantly, "I was also in an interview. While in Los Angeles. A job interview, that is."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed at that. "Uh, How'd it go?"

"Still waiting. Probably won't get it, if I'm being honest."

She nodded. "I have work in the morning."

Percy nodded, sitting up in the bed. He wasn't going to mention that tomorrow was Saturday, and she never worked on saturdays before. "I'll get out of your hair then."

Annaberh nodded, watching as he quickly got dressed. After a minute she got up, pulling on an oversized tee shirt on. They walked to the door in silence, Percy lingering in the hall. He turned back to Annabeth. "See you?" he asked, trying and failing at hiding how hopeful and desperate he was.

Annabeth nodded, leaning on the doorframe. "You know how to reach me, Percy," she said. "Have a good night."

"You too," he said, giving a half wave before heading down the hall.

 **Thursday: 10:14 am**

Six days.

It had been six days since Percy last heard from her. It was almost the weekend. He wasn't going to text her first, though. No, he was horny, but not that horny.

Something was definitely off between them, ever since Friday. It was stressing him out. He wasn't good at picking up cues from girls...or social cues in general. Hell, if it hadn't been spelt out so clearly, he'd probably still be just her pizza guy, not her constant fuck buddy.

He was constantly checking his phone for any calls or texts. Nothing, nada, zip.

For siz days.

He was losing his fucking mind.

"Dude, eat your ice cream," Leo said, stealing a spoonful.

Percy pushed the sweat treat away. "I don't want it," he grumbled.

"What's got you down?" Jason asked.

"This time," Leo added helpfully.

Percy shrugged. "I don't even know anymore."

"You know what'll make it better?" Jason asked rhetorically. "Attending your best friend's engagement party on Saturday."

"You had an engagement party, in L. A." Leo pointed out.

"This one's for the cool people," Jason said. "That one was for family and shit. This one will be awesome. We're gonna hit the cluv, got the whole place reserved. Gotta even make a list, with your Official name for when the bouncer cards you."

Percy frowned. "Fuck off. I'm going through so much right now, and you want to party."

"You need a drink. Let loose, relax." Jason explained.

Leo nodded in agreement. "Maybe even get laid. By someone who isn't Annabeth."

"What?"

"For once, Leo's right," Jason said. "Cut her loose, Percy. Your no strings has gotten pretty tangled."

"Your pun was terrible," he stated.

Jason shrugged. "You should consider it. Piper has some hot friends. And you're not too bad looking yourself. You can definitely find someone to fuck."

"But I want Annabeth," Percy whined.

"Then text her!" Leo exclaimed.

"But I also don't want to seem needy."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Just go to the party, dude. Support this blonde idiot."

Percy nodded. "I wasn't not going," he mumbled to himself.

 **Sunday: 9:52 am**

Saturday was an avalanche of emotions and events. The party, was actually a disaster. There was a group of drunk girls all up on him. Someone barfed on his shoes, and he decided that Jason would understand if he left early (don't worry, he took a cab).

He went home and ate left over Chinese (it was delicious) and watched reality tv shows. In all honesty he didn't know what he was watching (he was pretty drunk) or whee the idea came from, but an hour after getting home he found himself on his way and outside of Annabeth's apartment.

He didn't even remember what happened when he got there—there was screaming and yelling (those are the same thing, right?) and fighting. It was a big blur now, but he was sure that they'd ended the night fucking, if waking up naked in her bed was an sign. And then puking his guts out (thankfully he made it to the toilet).

Once he'd collected his bearings and sat back on his heels, he heard Annabeth chime from the doorway, "I didn't think you were _that_ drunk."

Percy glanced up at her, squinting. She'd turned on the lights which wasn't helping with his throbbing head. He just grunted in response, letting his head fall against the wall.

Annabeth sat down next to him, rubbing his back affectionately. She'd changed from her naked state to a pair of pajama pants and an oversized tee shirt. "I'll help you with your hangover, okay? How does that sound?"

Percy nodded. "Can I have some pants too?"

"I'll bring you your boxers," she said, standing up.

Annabeth was an angel. She moved him to her bed, gave him a bucket and a water bottle. He took a nap, and was only woken when Annabeth nudged him awake, sitting next to him and practically hand feeding him a hearty breakfast—eggs, a biscuit, some weird sausage, a bowl of fruits, and a glass of orange juice (who has all this food just sitting around when they live alone? He barely had a full bowl of cereal!).

He took a shower after that, where some of the night had finally came back to him. He could remember some of their argument more clearly—he was angry because she was just sitting at home and ignoring him completely. She was defending herself—he said he was leaving her for California. It was a wild mess which, he knew, ended in them fucking.

When he got out Annabeth had slid him some clothes. "Where did you get those?" he asked.

"My neighbor—you remember Thalia, the one who came in with my ex—she has a brother, who sometimes stays at her place when he's in town. He leaves clothes there and I figured he wouldn't mind missing some clothes. He's a little taller than you, but I think they'll fit."

"Thank you," Percy said, getting dressed.

Annabeth shrugged, standing up. "Still nauseous?"

"A little," Percy said. "I'm feeling a little better, though."

"Well if you want, have some Alka-Seltzer with water. I'm gonna shower."

Percy nodded. "Thank you, You're amazing."

"Mhm," Annabeth hummed before disappearing in the bathroom.

The day was casual, just the two of them, sitting in bed, doing absolutely nothing. Annabeth put on some show she said Percy had to watch with almost seven seasons. It was nice; they didn't talk about the fight they had had (though Percy knew it'd come up again).

 **(three weeks later)**

 **Saturday, 6:09 pm**

"I think," Annabeth breathed out. "I have a problem."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "A problem?"

Annabeth nodded, rolling her head back. " _Fuck_ , don't stop. Keep doing that."

Percy grinned, slowly sinking his finger in her pussy again. She groaned, her hips twitching involuntarily.

"Yeah, a-a problem." Annabeth went on. "We have a lot— _oh god—_ a lot of sex."

"I've noticed."

"And we hang...hangout a lot."

Percy nodded.

"Like a lot of sex," she breathed out. "And dinners. And...it's good. It's all really really good. Like great, even. _Oh my god_ , _it's amazing. Oh my god._ Oh my god, _don't stop_. Yes, Percy, don't stop."

He used his thumb to run her clit. She tipped over the edge, moaning and crying out in ecstasy as she came messily.

Percy smirked, pressing his face in the crook of her neck. "As you were saying?" he whispered in her ear.

"I hate you," she breathed out, sounding exhausted.

"You love me."

"Well not love."

Percy raised an eyebrow, one she couldn't see. "Care to explain?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned on her side. "I like having sex with you, Percy," she said. "And I also like hanging out with you, when we aren't fucking. And I was hoping that...maybe...we could possibly try out going out?"

* * *

 **A/N: So originally I didn't put an author's note to see the reactions of the raw story. I got a few since I updated, so now I'll make some addresses. Firstly, this chapter is a mess. I tried to proofread it but I spent a week adding in little random stories that I felt needed to be there and I just couldn't keep up with it all, so I tried my best to keep it neat and correct. So yes, there may be a few errors in what happens because originally it was just supposed to be the beginning, the conversation with Jason and Leo, and the scene right after that.**

 **So I took them out to make a separate chapter, but then the very last scene was being written so I tried to add in the little angry part and I got a little confused.**

 **So that's that. With all the adding and subtracting, my autocorrect decided to make up random words and hoped I wouldn't noticed. You know I wrote 'smirk' and it autocorrected to 'smilk' with isn't even a word. It just wanted to throw me off.**

 **My final point is that I have no idea when I'll update next, or even what it'll be about. Hopefully I get insirped again, but you saw how long it took me to figure out this update (like eight months). I'm also working on a bunch of other stories on ao3 (same username, in case you wanted to check them out) and there's school. Hopefully I can figure my shit out and get another update.**

 **You May notice that some things you pointed out in your reviews were corrected. That's because I love you all and appreciate it when you show me there's an error (not a logical error, like the being pregnant thing which I addressed in chapter 1, but the ones about something not making sense).**

 **Let's hope for the best and keep on Review! I read them all, I might even take some of your ideas!**


End file.
